Chance
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: The one-shot monster strikes again! This one is YuyuYoumu. Seems that even shy gardeners go for a change of pace. M level. As if that was a suprise. :O! Unbetaed too.


_A/M: This little trip was inspired by a series of sketches by eva-st-clare of dA fame. It's not betaed so deal with the slight roughness._

(Hakugyokurou)

The wind sailed lightly though the open doorways of the shrine as spring continued to unfold. It was a particularly lively time in the netherworld due to the sakura and flower viewing. The Lady of Hakugyokurou had seen many springs and always found the season particularly exciting.

Old friends would come to visit; the sky would be colored pink as if to celebrate the season. It was a wonderful time within a very long year. To a lonely ghost, visitors were a fresh breeze.

But Yuyuko never felt like a ghost. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and the warmth of blood flowing though her veins. Yuyuko disliked the cold and harsh winds and would often order the shrine closed during the winter. Yuyuko would often curl up in her futon and wait for spring to come again.

"There are so many visitors tonight." Yuyuko said with a soft smile. "I wish I could go out to greet them all. But it would upset Youmu. She has been working so hard lately to keep things in line." Yuyuko mused. Youmu's main duty was to keep the gardens in order, but she also took great pride in her ability to protect her mistress.

Yuyuko rose from the edge of the porch where she had been sitting and softly slid the door open and entered her bedroom. Yuyuko quietly tucked her sake away and began to get ready to settle in for the night. As she took her hat off and placed it on the table. She heard the door slide shut. Yuyuko then turned to face her visitor.

"Good evening You -"Yuyuko paused as she noticed that Youmu was closer then usual. The need in Youmu's eyes was something that was rarely seen. The thought triggered a response in Yuyuko that told her to just remain as she was.

Youmu leaned up to her mistress's ear slowly. And, with a confidence that shocked even Youmu herself, she lightly traced Yuyuko's ear with her tongue before leaning in to whisper.

"Would my mistress like ... more?" Youmu said as she reached behind her aforementioned mistress and began to undo the barrier that blocked her from Yuyuko's soft, white skin.

"Mmm, aaah. Aaah?" Yuyuko muttered unable to find her words as her servant tossed away the obstruction. The slight chill from being exposed caused Yuyuko to shudder as Youmu's warm hands slipped into the open kimono and began to trace her spine.

"... Yes, I want more ... please give me _more_." Yuyuko said barely above a whisper as Youmu moved to her neck. Yuyuko allowed, no, almost hurled her logical thoughts out of her mind as she gave her mind completely to her senses.

Youmu pushed forward and yet still slow with her attack. As Youmu allowed her passion to emerge into a deep kiss, she made quick work of her clothing. Yuyuko allowed a break in contact. Though when her wits returned she was on her back.

Nothing stood between either as Youmu began to trace the soft curves of Yuyuko's body with her eyes. It seemed that even Myon didn't want to get in their way as she stayed at Youmu's back.

"Looking at me like that … I'm going to go crazy." Yuyuko said in between breaths.

"Please sit up mistress. I want to see all of you." Youmu requested. The partial coarseness in Youmu's request only served to arouse her mistress further. After her kimono was gone Yuyuko blushed madly and bit down on her thumb. To be exposed like this, it was so embarrassing.

However, as Yuyuko was embraced from the side and pulled closer to Youmu she couldn't help but feel happy and aroused. Sighs of content and relief escaped from Yuyuko as she was embraced from behind. As something hot and wet traced along the side of her neck Yuyuko leaned her head back so that her neck could be fully exploited.

"I love the taste of my Mistress." Youmu said allowing her hands to glide around and under Yuyuko's breasts. The latter's breath quickened as the feeling of warmth was absorbed by her skin. The light blush that was turning her chest a slight reddish pink seemed to darken slightly as her body was willingly teased.

"Youmu …" Yuyuko struggled to find the words as her stiff nipples were lightly twisted and grasped. The soft weight of her breasts being molded by Youmu's hands was making further speech impossible.

"Mmm, ahhahaa, mmm?" Yuyuko's voice was expressing the approval of her body very clearly as she felt something warm slide down to her stomach. As Youmu's hand began to trace the tone of her Mistress's stomach, her Mistress leaned back with all of her weight. Youmu knew that there wasn't much time left. As Yuyuko was set back right again. Yuyuko felt a kiss to her ear as Youmu came around and then lay before her.

The two of them just looked at each for a few moments. Watching each other breathe. Yuyuko, however, soon took advantage.

Youmu ran her fingers though her master's hair as Yuyuko returned the favor by lightly sucking on out of Youmu's well shaped breasts. Yuyuko could feel the slickness rolling down slowly from between her legs. Youmu's light silver had become a slick gray.

"Allow me to release you, my mistress." Yuyuko said lightly and with a giggle put one of Youmu's legs over her shoulder. The sight of her Mistress's full body sliding forward and back was too much for Youmu to handle. Her vision began to tunnel as all she could see clearly at that point was Yuyuko's soft ecstatic face. Yuyuko had become completely pleasure seeking as she continued to grind firmly.

The saying was true; you needed to be dead to feel alive.

"That was rather sudden. You have never done that before." Yuyuko said as she looked into Youmu's eyes. The latter could not think of a more beautiful moment.

"I just wanted Yuyuko-sama." Youmu said with a light blush.

"You will have me; you will always be my companion. And the person I care about the most." Yuyuko said.

"I love you, my Yuyuko."

"I love you, my Youmu."

Both promptly giggled at the mutual statement. As Youmu nestled in to sleep, she was glad that she had taken a chance.


End file.
